


time spent with you

by fenneccine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, hwitae!, ok but this is just soft, taeyang’s getaway, tryna water the hwitae tag, w/ light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenneccine/pseuds/fenneccine
Summary: Yoo Taeyang, a famous celebrity who has been making constant bad decisions, decided to go to an island he's unfamiliar with.Will he be able to say that he made a good decision this time?
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	time spent with you

“Yes, yes. We’ve already arrived. Yep. Taeyang’s... sleeping,” he lied. “Uh-huh. Okay. Bye, Hames. See you in two days. Okay.” Inseong made his voice intentionally loud the entire phone call. He sat on the couch, trying to weigh Taeyang’s mood who wasn’t really sleeping, but busy organizing the things from his luggage.

“Are you not gonna tell him?” 

“Tell him what,” Taeyang asked coldly, clearly not interested. His case lay open, revealing a couple of pastel colored clothes, folded sloppily, throwing them hastily on the bed. 

“To stop pissing you and everyone around you off!” Inseong let out a dramatic sigh, used to it already.

_Hames_ —Taeyang’s co-actor from the same company as his, as well as his current on-screen partner. Both their names weren’t that big in the industry for quite a long time. Until they did their first project together which totally changed everything. It was a commercial film in particular, which created a massive fan base due to their undeniable chemistry. They also got more offers from the producers and companies—be it commercial films, movies, or dramas.

“Just quit your job already and work at my restaurant. It’ll be a hit with an ex-celebrity as my employee,” Inseong suggested, with humor in his tone while scrolling through his phone.

”You and your flop restaurant.”

Inseong cleared his throat. “Aren’t you being too much? Seriously though, I’ve had enough of that sick ass bastard too.”

Taeyang has liked Hames ever since— _the main reason why Taeyang chose the path of becoming a celebrity._ After some time, he got fully aware of what kind of a person Hames is, and it wasn’t even an inch close on what he was showing in public.

Taeyang tried to change what he was feeling towards Hames, but he just couldn’t. Even with a jam-packed schedule, Hames wouldn’t forget to check on Taeyang. So he held onto that little hope that maybe… _maybe Hames will change._

After attending a movie premier together, Hames brought Taeyang in a fancy restaurant. Taeyang thought it was just going to be another casual dinner, until Hames confessed his feelings and asked him out in the middle of their meal.

He was the happiest at that time. With Hames finally reciprocating his love, he realized that maybe, waiting was a good decision after all.

The next thing Taeyang knew was that he gave Hames an answer that he will regret. He was too dumb in love to realize that Hames only acts nicely towards him whenever there are people around. They were all just for publicity.

Three months into the relationship, Hames would come to Taeyang’s apartment drunk, breath reeking of alcohol, clothes with unfamiliar scents, and marks on his skin in which Taeyang was sure that those weren’t definitely his doing.

That was how their relationship went. Being the sweetest celebrity couple and all on screen just to put on a show, and being absolutely nothing like that behind the flashing lights and people.

“Oh ya. You still have a year contract. Fucking show business,” Inseong.

“I didn’t come to this island to talk about work.”

”Alright, you punk. I’m sorry,” Inseong shrugged. “Oh! There’s also a bar in here. It says it’s near the Hanateina Coast? Plus, I think people in here aren't interested in celebrities that much.” He showed a picture of the said bar that was on his screen. 

“Okay,” said Taeyang, his voice weak. He plopped himself onto bed, feeling the tiredness spread through his system. “Wake me up when you’re ready. Take a bath. You stink.” 

Inseong scowled at Taeyang. “I will take a bath even if you don’t tell me, you brat!” 

While Inseong was getting ready, Taeyang found it as an opportunity to take a nap. Getting to Hanateina Island was definitely not easy, for they had to ride two planes, and then a cruise ship, which took them a total of almost 7 hours. 

Inseong woke Taeyang up by the time he finished styling his hair. Taeyang got up and didn’t bother to change his outfit. Khaki shorts and blue button down shirt was good to go, he thought. 

“Since I wasn’t able to give you a present during your birthday, drinks are on me tonight.” 

“Woah! You not being stingy actually gave me goosebumps,” said Taeyang. Inseong rolled his eyes. “I’ll pay for the cab then.”Taeyang said, taking a few bills out and threw his wallet on his bed. 

They hailed a cab to get to their destination. They were surprised how cheap the fare was compared to the city. The cab was also moving smoothly as there was no traffic. 

Taeyang pulled down the car window and stuck his head out, savoring the fresh air hitting his face. He couldn’t help it but admire the soft lights coming from the buildings which weren’t as tall as the ones in the city, and lampposts placed in the corner of the streets, each with a different color. 

Taeyang was amazed seeing the bar full when they arrived. The residents on Hanateina Island love the night life just like the people in the city do, he concluded. The music was just on the right volume—not too loud and not too soft. The lights and decor weren’t as overwhelming as well which fit his taste when it comes to places like this. 

He sat at the bar counter, asked the bartender for a light cocktail, and Inseong, a bottle of tequila. Right after getting their drinks, Inseong told Taeyang that he would roam around the place. It didn’t take Taeyang a second to let him. 

Taeyang was bobbing his head awkwardly along with the music while holding his cocktail and taking light sips.

_‘Freedom. I’ve missed this. It’s what I’ve missed the most.’_

He had enough. Hames’s issues alone, wherein not even one had failed to make it into the headline are enough reasons for him to quit. The time Hames was spotted by the paparazzi making out with a stranger, too wasted to get on schedule on time, and other reckless acts in which Taeyang has probably forgotten half of them—the higher-ups would use Taeyang to save Hames’s reputation. He would make him release a statement full of white lies wherein the media and people would actually buy it. 

Taeyang had it easy breaking up with Hames, six months into the relationship. But it definitely wasn’t easy to try and get out of the show business. He still has a year left to finish his contract. A year left to put on a show that they’re still together, because that’s what the higher-ups demand him to do. _A year left of putting up with Hames who’s trying to get him back._

“Hey. You seem too serious.” A low voice made Taeyang turn his head. His eyes were greeted with a boy wearing a simple white tee who has a medium length hair, with Adam’s apple too prominent for his soft facial features. How he managed to look that good despite wearing a casual outfit had Taeyang speechless. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” A light tap on his shoulder made him come back to his senses, and the thought of him being at a complete loss for God-knows-how-long made his cheeks turn red. “Also, you seem new.” 

Taeyang scratched his nape out of embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry. Ah, I’m here j-just for a short stay. Are you a regular here for you to notice a new face?” 

“Not really. How short? For a month? A week?” the boy replied, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Nope. Just for two nights. Today counts my first,” answered Taeyang, almost shouting due to the background noise. 

In fact, Taeyang actually has a filming today, but got cancelled since—well he kind of ran away. His manager panicked as Taeyang wasn’t in his room when he came to pick him up to get to work. 

A week prior to his said _‘escape’_ , he searched for the farthest island from the city but is still within the country… and _Hanateina Island_ showed up—an island Taeyang has never heard before. 

He asked Inseong to buy the ticket for him and even made him look for ways on how to get there. How asking Inseong about Hanateina Island, to ending up Inseong going with him was a mystery. But he was sure he wasn’t on his right mind when that happened. 

Taeyang’s manager wanted him to come back as soon as possible, but it was too late since Taeyang was about to board the plane, leaving him with no choice but to let him go.

He allowed him to stay on the island, just until the next day. Taeyang’s pretty sure that he’ll get in trouble once he comes back but he couldn’t care less. 

“Now that’s a really short stay. The name’s _Hwiyoung_ by the way,” Hwiyoung wore a friendly smile and extended his right hand in which Taeyang accepted without hesitation. “ _Yoo Taeyang_.” 

“Welcome to Hanateina Island, Yoo Taeyang.” Right after their brief introductions, Hwiyoung heard his name from the crowd. He grunted and excused himself, “I’m sorry. I’ll get back to you later.” 

He has definitely said to himself a while ago that he wanted to spend his time alone, but realized that maybe, having a new company doesn’t sound bad at all. But he never came across Hwiyoung again. 

* * *

“Fuck! We’re gonna end up in jail ‘cause of your stupidity! We don’t even know anyone on this island who can bail us out!” Taeyang’s voice along with his temper, rising.

Inseong apparently took his spare wallet with just his identification and business cards in it. With Taeyang also leaving his wallet in their hotel room, he knew this day wouldn’t pass without him making a wrong decision.

“Calm down! We’re not gonna be sent to jail. You have your card with you!” Inseong said which made Taeyang mutter a sea of curses as he surrendered his card to the cashier.

“You’re just the worst person ever! Why did I even ask this fucker to go with me! I should’ve just went on this island alone!” 

“You wouldn’t even be able to reach this island if it wasn’t for me!” 

Taeyang pressed his hair back with both hands and didn’t answer back for he thought it was useless. With $450 on their bill, and Taeyang only having less than $20 in his pocket for their cab fare was just not it.

“Can you please try it again?” his eyes quavered.

The thought of him being sent to jail while on ‘vacation’ was the last thing he wanted to happen. He bit his lower lip, suddenly blaming half of himself for not bringing his phone to contact his manager regarding his card, and the other half for having a friend like Inseong. 

He took a glance at his side, only to find out that Inseong wasn’t there anymore. He swore to himself to give his useless friend a good beating later. 

“It really doesn’t work, Sir. Do you have another card or cash with you, perhaps?” And he knew that he was royally fucked.

_‘Even this island hates me! Goddammit!’_

“Try this,” a familiar baritone voice had Taeyang startled. 

The cashier tried the card, and the light on the machine finally turned green, “This works.”

Taeyang took his card back, his head lowered, embarrassed. 

“Here you go! Thank you for coming!” the cashier gave Hwiyoung the card back in which the boy took politely with two hands. 

“Thank you,” Taeyang said softly, finding it hard to look at Hwiyoung’s eyes directly. “I-I’ll drop by the hotel and get money to pay you! Is tomorrow fine?” 

Hwiyoung hummed as he crossed his arms. “Tomorrow morning then. Hanateina Coast.” He gave Taeyang’s shoulder a pat and flashed a narrow grin. 

* * *

It was already late, and Taeyang looked for Inseong. And there his friend was… sitting on a couch casually, chatting and laughing with a group of people as if nothing happened.

“Kim Inseong.” 

Inseong gulped upon seeing Taeyang and immediately avoided his furious gaze. “Everyone, he’s my friend I told you I was with and… Uhmm… Hahaha. Isn’t he good looking?” he took a glance at Taeyang again who still had the same expression. “And uh- we gotta go. It was nice meeting you all!” 

He stood up and dashed his way to the exit easily since it wasn’t as crowded as earlier anymore. Taeyang sighed and bowed politely in front of the group prior to leaving. At times like this, Taeyang would wonder how he came to have a friend like Inseong who’s only good at bluffing and nothing else.

_Patience, Taeyang. Patience._

The silence as they go back to their hotel was deafening. Inseong kept on checking Taeyang’s mood from time to time, while the latter had his eyes focused in front. 

Inseong gave a long fake yawn while stretching his arms as soon as they reached their room. “It’s a tiring day, right Taeyang? Ah! I’m too tired. My muscles are all sore!” 

Taeyang took a deep breath trying to control his temper. He was sure still pissed at what happened but he has no energy left to beat the hell out of his friend... _Or was he really still pissed? Or thankful?_

“You annoying fucker. Go to sleep,” he then closed the door, leaving Inseong with furrowed eyebrows. Inseong scratched his head with Taeyang’s sudden mood.

“Oh man thank me for I’m the only one who can handle your moody ass!” Inseong spat. He suddenly felt dizzy and felt his stomach turn upside down. He then immediately went to his own room to rest. At least he wouldn’t sleep covered with bruises tonight. 

The next day, Taeyang got up a bit late. It took him a few tosses and turns before finally being able to sleep. He also didn’t know what has gotten into him that he even cooked a hangover soup for Inseong. The pack says _’20 minutes’_ but it took him almost an hour to get it ready, starting his day with a bad decision... _again_. 

Inseong came out of his room, looking like an absolute mess. Hair sticking out in different directions, puffy eyes, and walking like a character in which Taeyang is very familiar with—one of the ugly zombies he likes to shoot in games. 

“Wow! Is that for me?” Inseong asked in his giddy voice while rubbing his eyes. “Oh wait damn! Did you put poison in it? When I finally thought we’re already cool last night? Oh Christ! I still want to open another branch of my restaurant!” he cried dramatically. 

Taeyang rolled his eyes. He placed the pot on the dining table. “You ungrateful mofo! Eat the poisoned soup, or don’t and starve to death. You’ll die either way.” 

Inseong smiled. With Taeyang being like this, he knew they’re completely cool.

Even if he was still feeling sleepy and lightheaded, Inseong noticed how Taeyang was already groomed up when he took his apron off. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be out,” Taeyang responded. He checked his phone which he forgot to charge last night so he decided to leave it. He might not get long anyway since he’ll just pay Hwiyoung and that’s it, he thought. He enclosed the cash in an envelope, and put it inside his string bag along with his other essentials. 

“What? Are you gonna leave me here? I’ll come with you!” 

“I’m meeting someone. I’ll be back in a few!” Taeyang said in a hurry while putting on his flip-flops. 

“You don’t know anyo- wait! Is it the boy you met at the bar yesterday? The one who paid for our bill?”

”The audacity to bring up what happened last night?” Taeyang rolled his eyes and went to the door.

“Wait Taeyang! TAEY-“ Taeyang slammed the door, ignoring Inseong. He rushed to the elevator, hoping Hwiyoung won’t get mad at him for being late. 

* * *

Taeyang was greeted with a clear cerulean blue sea along with the sky, waves crawling gently to the shore, and soft fine white sand. It was completely different from last night when the cab passed by the coast. 

Hwiyoung whose skin was all red from the blazing sun rose from underwater. He dashed to Taeyang, wearing only his board shorts.

Taeyang froze. ‘Fuck. Is this what the son of Poseidon looks like?’ 

"Hi?” Taeyang greeted awkwardly. 

“Finally,” said Hwiyoung. Taeyang noticed that Hwiyoung has this habit of running his fingers through his hair. It’s just ‘that’ but he would get mesmerized everytime. 

“I’m so sorry. I got up very late and I had to cook for my friend. Here,” Taeyang took out the envelope from his string bag and handed it to Hwiyoung. 

“What’s this?” Hwiyoung with the envelope in his hand, looking puzzled. 

“My payment! From last night, remember?” 

Hwiyoung gave Taeyang the envelope back, slamming it lightly on his chest. “Did you really think I asked you to come here just so I can have my money back?” 

“Was it not?” 

“Damn. I asked you to come here because I want you to spend the rest of your stay with me.” _And never has Taeyang wished to get summoned by the sand._

“I don’t want to. I don’t even know you that much! Who knows what you’ll do to me!” _That seemed natural._

“Huh! Aren’t you the one who’s interested in me? Eyes don’t lie, Mr. Yoo Taeyang. And yeah, who knows what you’ll do to me,” Hwiyoung mocked. 

Taeyang’s face turned red all over, scowling at the latter with fists clenched. “Sick! If you don’t want your money back then I’m leaving!” He turned around, attempting to walk back but failed in doing so when Hwiyoung held onto his wrist and pulled him. 

“I was just kidding. I’m sorry,” Hwiyoung said softly. “But I really do want you to spend the rest of your stay with me."

“Are you flirting with me?” Taeyang boldly asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh? Isn’t that what you do when you like someone?” Hwiyoung smirked.

“Smooth. You must’ve done this a lot.” Hwiyoung shrugged his shoulders at Taeyang’s reply.

“Don’t forget, you’re still in debt.” 

“Now you’re blackmailing me. Fine. I’ll stay,” Taeyang, acting as if he was just forced to agree, contrary to what he was really feeling inside. He hated how he was easily swoon by Hwiyoung’s words. _Ah shit, was I really born this fragile?_

“Already had lunch?” asked Hwiyoung. 

“N-not yet.” 

“Wait here.” Hwiyoung let go of Taeyang’s wrist and dashed through the largest cottage near the shore. Taeyang’s gaze never left Hwiyoung, who came back right after. Already wearing a black shirt with a towel hanging on his neck, and hair tied in a bun.

_‘Are his jaws this well-defined ever since?’_

“Here. You’re lucky I had a big catch today,” Hwiyoung passed Taeyang a plate of fresh sashimi. 

Taeyang sat on the warm soft sand comfortably. “You caught this?” he asked, unable to hide the amusement from his tone. 

“Yeah, and asked someone to help me cut it ‘cos the last time I tried, I almost lost a finger. Scratch. Two actually.” 

Taeyang let out a hearty laugh. He shoved a piece in his mouth using his fingers, humming while savoring the raw fish. “This is good! Definitely better than the ones I eat in fine-dining restaurants. Do you go fishing as a hobby?” 

“Yeah. When I’m not busy with school,” Hwiyoung answered vaguely while watching Taeyang eat. He suddenly felt guilty about giving Taeyang a raw fish, knowing that that was his first meal. 

“Speaking of school, what major are you taking? Am I older than you? Or you are?” Taeyang asked out of curiosity. Thinking about it, the only thing he knows about Hwiyoung is his name… _and how a flirt and gorgeous the boy is._ He cringed at his own thought. 

“You’re cheekier than I thought. Don’t worry, I’m not in my 50’s yet.” He stood up and ruffled Taeyang’s hair. “When you finish, we’re going to the other side of the island.” 

“The other side of the island?” Taeyang almost choked on the fish. The thought of it made him feel the rush of excitement. 

“Is this the new friend you were talking about?” asked the old man. Hwiyoung nodded. The old man fished out the keys from his pocket. He threw it in the air, and Hwiyoung successfully caught it midair. 

“Thank you,” he said before shifting his gaze to Taeyang. “I’ll just get the jet ski ready. Join me in five.” 

“Will you really let us ride your jet ski for free?” Taeyang asked the old man as soon as Hwiyoung left. 

“I don’t see a reason why not. Hwiyoung is a really nice young man and is loved by a lot of locals here. Though he’s from a well-off family, he would help us in fishing and in the market whenever he’s free,” said the old man with admiration.

He doesn’t know what exactly is with Hwiyoung but the more he gets to know about him, the more he gets interested. 

“What’s on the other side of the island? Does he go there often?” 

“He does. It’s his favorite place in the island.” Taeyang wondered how many people has Hwiyoung brought there already. _‘2? 4? 10? But what is it to me anyway?’_

“Hwiyoung loves to go there alone. I was a bit surprised that he’s bringing you there.” 

He gave a weak smile at the man, but he sure was feeling giddy with delight inside upon hearing it. 

“Here, take this. In case you guys get hungry.” Taeyang took the lunch bag and thanked the old man. 

“YOO TAEYANG!” 

Taeyang gave the man a polite nod before heading to the jet ski in which Hwiyoung was already on. He put on the vest Hwiyoung handed him. He barely managed to get on the jet ski as it was his first time, but Hwiyoung held his hand to help him. 

“Hold on tight!” Taeyang’s hands shyly made their way to Hwiyoung’s side and held onto the latter’s shirt.

“Don’t blame me when you fall,” Hwiyoung said, making Taeyang wrap his arms around Hwiyoung’s waist.

“Aren’t you liking this a little too much?” Taeyang teased Hwiyoung, but instantly shut his mouth when the jet ski got on its full speed, holding onto Hwiyoung tighter.

Though the wind was hitting their faces harshly, and the water was splashing on them violently, Taeyang was enjoying it. He was expecting the ride to be a bumpy one because of the strong waves midway, but Hwiyoung sure is skilled to make it a smooth one. 

“What’s the name of this island?” Taeyang asked while Hwiyoung was taking care of the jet ski, having it fixed with the use of a chain in which he tied on the palm tree. 

“This is still part of Hanateina. But not much people come here ‘cos no one gets off alive.” 

“THE HELL?” Taeyang exclaimed. 

“Chill. I was just kidding. Come here. Let me show you something.” Rather than get pissed, Taeyang just let it slide and followed Hwiyoung. 

“HOLY COTTAGE! Is this yours? You built this?” Taeyang wasn’t able to hide how impressed he was. Hwiyoung was very pleased seeing how Taeyang’s eyes literally sparkled. 

The cottage is made of palm leaves and bamboos. It’s small, but it’s just enough to have a kitchen, dining area, and a resting space with a large hammock. 

“Nah. I’m not on that level. It’s an abandoned cottage. I bring things from home, clean here and there, and redecorate when I have time.” 

“This is still amazing! I wouldn’t even think of renovating an abandoned cottage if I were you.”

“Thank you,” Hwiyoung answered with a satisfied grin. 

Taeyang sat on the chair made with bamboo slats, placing the lunch bag on his lap. He liked how comfortable it was to sit on. 

“You can leave your bag and the food on the table. We’ll eat it after visiting the cave,” said Hwiyoung. 

“Now we’re going to a cave?” Taeyang, slightly terrified. _Bats, zombies, dead bodies..._ he shook his head. 

“Why? Are you scared? Don’t you think it would be better to be with someone who's goodlooking than staying here?” 

"You're also full of yourself I see,” Taeyang said with a sneer.

“So you admit that I’m really goodlooking,” Hwiyoung teased.

“When the fuck did I-“ “I’ll wait for you outside in five,” Hwiyoung cut Taeyang off. 

As if having a choice, Taeyang followed Hwiyoung. After all, he’s the only one he can trust on the island... _Well that’s because they were literally the only ones on the island._

Hwiyoung kept on pointing things that can be found on the island and explain them to Taeyang along the way. Random noises can also be heard from insects or wild animals in which Taeyang wasn’t really sure but Hwiyoung assured him that it won’t get to him. The noises would scare Taeyang from time to time, until he got used to them.

“Is that where you make bonfires?” Taeyang asked, pointing on the area with traces of burnt pieces of wood.

Hwiyoung nodded. “But I rarely do that though. Chopping wood is a pain in the ass.” He paused walking for a while and crouched in front of a plant.

“What’s that? Are those edible?” asked Taeyang while watching Hwiyoung.

“These are called miracle fruit,” Hwiyoung placed a handful of tiny bright red colored fruit on Taeyang’s palm. “Try them.”

Hwiyoung noticed that Taeyang was a bit hesitant to try. “As if I’d let you die,” he took a piece and ate it in front of him to show that it’s safe. Taeyang then copied Hwiyoung. The fruit tasted sour on his first bite but sweetness comes along upon chewing it. Taeyang liked it more than he expected.

“Let’s go. There’ll be more miracle fruit plants along the way. We can just pick some more if you like.” 

Taeyang has seen a lot of caves from playing scary video games but to his surprise, the cave wasn’t as scary. He found it rather majestic. It was dim, but the light from the gas lamp in which Hwiyoung was holding was enough for Taeyang to see the beautiful rock formations. 

The stalactites along with the stalagmites glisten in the lamp light. Taeyang was in complete awe while looking at the rock formations that he stumbled upon the large rocks scattered on the floor. 

Hwiyoung’s laugh echoed while helping Taeyang to get up. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Ugh! Do slapstick comedies entertain you that much?” Taeyang with squinted eyes, furious. 

They walked along, with Taeyang serving slapstick nonstop accompanied by Hwiyoung’s laughter. Stumbling, bumping his head on a stalactite, and even yelling his lungs out whenever he sees a bat move. 

“Look here,” Hwiyoung brought the lamp closer to a large stone, with his name carved on it. “I did it when I first came in here.” 

“The cave too? I mean, first was the cottage, now the cave! This is pretty much like your island!” Taeyang crouched down to pick up a small stone. “But I won’t let that happen.” 

Hwiyoung furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what Taeyang was trying to imply. Until Taeyang started to carve his name as well on the same stone, just beside Hwiyoung’s name. 

“There,” said Taeyang proudly.

Hwiyoung scoffed as he read what was now written on the stone. It says _‘Hwiyoung and Taeyang’s Island’._

“Did you just freaking claim this island as ours?” 

“Yep. Problem?” 

Hwiyoung shook his head while smiling. “It’s cheesy. But you’re cute. I’ll let you pass.”

With Hwiyoung’s comment, Taeyang then lost his grip on the stone. Even with his hands feeling like jelly, he still managed to give Hwiyoung’s arm a hard punch.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Hwiyoung shrieked while rubbing his arm to ease the pain.

“Serves you right!” Taeyang spat. 

By the time they got out of the cave, it was already dark. They were greeted with a cold breeze, and a luminous full moon.

As they were heading back to the cottage, Taeyang decided to gather more miracle fruit, but Hwiyoung ended up gathering them, for Taeyang almost got a poisonous one.

“This is not a miracle fruit but a wild berry. You can also try this,” Hwiyoung as he continued picking random berries he sees.

“But that one looks like the one you told me which happened to be poisonous!” Taeyang argued.

“This one’s different. You can tell it from its shape and color,” Hwiyoung replied.

“Fine, you caveman!” 

Taeyang’s clumsiness can’t be helped as he kept on stumbling on their way back.

“Really? Even with the rocks gone?” Hwiyoung said, trying to suppress his laughter.

“Shut it.”

Hwiyoung turned on the gas lantern when they got back, in which the intensity was enough to light up the whole cottage. 

“Ah. Uncle Greg gave us fish,” said Hwiyoung while taking the food out of the lunch bag. 

“The person who owns the jet ski? He’s your uncle?” 

“Nah. We’re not related at all. I just call him uncle.” He placed some pieces of firewood inside a stacked red bricks and made a fire in no time. 

Taeyang was sitting casually on the dining area, eyes fixated on Hwiyoung who was doing all the work. He was looking forward into tasting Hwiyoung’s dish but the bubble holding that thought suddenly popped when Hwiyoung turned to him. “The fire’s ready. You can now cook.” 

“Me? Cook? I don’t know how!”

“And you were late because?” Hwiyoung raised his eyebrow.

“It was a total failure!” Taeyang as he remembered that he told Hwiyoung about cooking for Inseong.

“Trust me. Me cooking is the last thing you’d want to happen. You just have to grill them. They were already seasoned.” 

With heavy footsteps and shoulders, Taeyang walked towards the grill while pouting. Hwiyoung placed a steel grid on top of it, and handed Taeyang the tongs as well as the fish.

Even with his hands trembling, he tried his best to grill them to somehow impress Hwiyoung. He kept on flipping them exactly every twenty seconds, afraid to put them to waste. But even so, he still burned all four of them. 

“Ahh,” said Taeyang, frustrated. “They’re all burnt. I can’t let you have it. I’ll eat them all. You can have all of the side dishes.” 

But it seemed like Hwiyoung didn’t hear anything. He gave Taeyang the least burnt one and even removed the burnt parts for him. “The inside is still okay. It’s just the skin that got burnt. It’s normal. Let’s eat.” 

Taeyang couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him. “Why are you so nice to me?” he asked. “Ahh. Why did I even ask. I’m sure you’re also this nice to everyone.” 

“I told you, I like you. Also, you’re the first person I’ve brought here. Not even my parents nor friends,” said Hwiyoung, taking a large bite of the fish. 

Taeyang already heard this from Uncle Greg earlier but hearing it from Hwiyoung was surely different—his heart was drumming madly. 

“Why? Will you get jealous Mr. Yoo Taeyang?” 

“Hah!” Taeyang rolled his eyes. “Just because I asked why you’re being nice to me already means I’m jealous? Wow! I have no words,” he added defensively, cheeks getting redder. Hwiyoung noticed how startled Taeyang was at his sudden attack and found it cute.

“For real. I like you,” Hwiyoung said while looking straight into Taeyang’s eyes, causing Taeyang to choke on his food.

“Aren’t you too casual in saying you like me?”

Hwiyoung shrugged. “I’ve got no time to waste. I don’t even know if you’ll come back.” _And no one dared to speak again after that._

After the meal, they returned the empty food containers back in the lunch bag. Taeyang was astounded when water came out of the bamboo shot that was attached on the wall, right above the sink. They washed the dishes, wiped the table, and cleaned the grill together. 

“What time is it?” Hwiyoung asked, wiping his hands with a towel while Taeyang was resting comfortably on the hammock. 

Taeyang has never looked at his wristwatch ever since he arrived at Hanateina Coast. He usually would look at it from time to time to check if he can already get off from work. He has never been scared in checking the time, and has never wanted the clock to keep on ticking, except for that very moment. He looked down at his watch and muttered, “It’s already 3AM.” 

“Shall we go out and wait for the sunrise? The sunrise in this island has always been breathtaking. And the last thing I want to show you before you leave,” Hwiyoung said the last few words almost whispering. 

They went out of the cottage together and sat on the seashore; the cold night breeze rippling their hair and hugging their bodies. The moonlight was exceptionally bright, lessening the inky darkness of the night, and making the sea glisten. 

“I like the sea more at night. Even if there aren’t much stars, you can just look at the sea, glittered as if they are stars,” Hwiyoung took a glance at Taeyang who had gone quiet. “What made you come here? Out of all the islands out there, why Hanateina?” 

“This is the farthest island from the city,” he answered simply. 

“Are you happy? With being a celebrity?” 

Taeyang’s eyes widened. “Did you stalk me?” 

“Dream on. I searched your name last night. Who knows you might be a wanted criminal, hiding, which is why you’re here. Now answer me. Are you happy?” 

Taeyang raised an eyebrow at the latter. “It sure is tough. But…” he took a deep sigh, “...back then I thought I’ve made a good decision,” he finished.

“What do you mean?”

“Both my parents are gone. I had no other relatives close to me except for my uncle. He’s the owner of the company I’m at and helping him was the least I can do to repay his kindness. Until there’s this guy who came into the company. I came to like him to the point that I told my uncle that I want to be a celebrity too just so I could be with the guy I liked. I loved him rather, but he didn’t. Stupid right?” Taeyang paused and glanced at Hwiyoung wearing no expression at all. “Now that I’m over him, he wants me back. Now that I wanted to quit being a celebrity, I can’t.” 

“Are you happy?” Hwiyoung clenched his jaw. It was rather aggressive than he had intended.

“I-I don’t know. I guess I deserve this. I’ve made a stupid decision an-” 

“No! You’ve made a bad decision but that doesn’t mean you can just let yourself live a shitty life forever. Damn, Taeyang! Choosing not to be happy is the worst decision you’ve ever made because everyone deserves to be happy. You do!” Hwiyoung said with clenched fists. 

He then sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad it’s just that... Ugh!” he let out a frustrated groan.

“I’m trying. I do am trying,” Taeyang mumbled.

Silence then fell between them. Taeyang got self-conscious as he felt Hwiyoung’s soft gaze, landing directly at him. He could’ve avoided it but there was something within him, who wanted to remember every detail of the boy in front of him.

Their eyes are locked with each other, with only the sound of the calm sea waves surrounding them. Hwiyoung then gently leaned in and Taeyang shut his eyes as he knew it was coming. Hwiyoung’s soft lips brushed onto his chapped ones. It was brief, but enough for Taeyang to remember it forever. 

“Bold of you to kiss me without asking permission,” Taeyang managed to mock the latter even with his heart hammering madly. 

“You liked it too though.” Taeyang looked down and bit his lower lip.

Hwiyoung can’t just be easily defeated. It’s like Taeyang has no secrets to hide anymore for Hwiyoung can see everything through his eyes. 

_“Can I be selfish then and hold your hand… just until we leave?”_ asked Hwiyoung. 

Taeyang gave Hwiyoung a genuine smile and locked his hand with Hwiyoung’s, with the latter tightening the grip. He yawned widely, tilting his head to rest on Hwiyoung’s shoulder. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up just before the sunrise." 

“No. It’s fine,” Taeyang responded weakly with a hoarse voice. _‘Let me cherish this moment, please.’_

They stayed for a while like that. The sound of gentle waves, rustling palm trees, and their own breathing soothed them. It was all dark, until the sky started to slowly turn into a shade of purple, bidding the moon to take a rest. Taeyang did not want the sun to rise, nor the black sea get tainted with an enchanting color of cerulean blue. 

“Have you seen a sunrise before?” asked Hwiyoung in a low voice. 

Taeyang shook his head while looking at the sky, with Hwiyoung’s thumb caressing his own thumb gently. “Just in films. This is my first time watching an actual sunrise. And I’ve never felt betrayed.” 

“Betrayed?” 

“People in movies seem to enjoy watching the sunrise. But that’s definitely not what I’m feeling right now... Once the sun’s up, that means I have to go back. I don't want to go back. I want to stay," Taeyang said wearily. 

Hwiyoung pressed his lips on top of Taeyang’s head that was still resting on his shoulder. Taeyang nuzzled onto Hwiyoung’s neck. He’s going to miss it— _the scent that he fell in love and got familiar with within a day._

The sun started rising from the ground filling the sky with colors of red, pink, and yellow. The sea was clear again. And when the pure gold sun in the peach sky fully revealed itself, Taeyang knew... _it was over._

Hwiyoung gave Taeyang’s hand a light squeeze before letting go. He tried to pull a smile but it won’t go up to his eyes. “Shall we?” With a heavy feeling, Taeyang stood up and followed Hwiyoung who was getting the jet ski ready.

Taeyang wanted to feel the same excitement as what he felt yesterday—not knowing what’s waiting for him on the other side. But he felt nothing but fear, knowing what’s waiting for him this time. Fear of going back, fear of parting, and fear of not seeing the boy again, the boy he learned to love in a short span of time. 

_“Can I be selfish too and hold onto you until we get there?”_ Hwiyoung emitted a laugh—a laugh that he will definitely miss.

Taeyang leaned in, his forehead resting against Hwiyoung’s back. He wrapped his arms around Hwiyoung’s waist and closed his eyes. 

Only the sound of the engine can be heard in which Taeyang wanted to continue roaring; he wanted the water from the ocean to keep on splashing at him. He didn’t want the jet ski to stop. He didn’t want to let go of Hwiyoung. He wanted to keep him in his arms... _forever_. 

A haze of fear surrounded him when the sound of the engine disappeared, replaced by the chattering noises from the locals. No water was splashing on him anymore. The jet ski stopped, _and he knew that he had to let him go._

“There you are, Taeyang,” Inseong gave a sigh of relief.

“You had me worried you bastard! You didn't even bring your phone! What were you thinking!” Taeyang felt sorry for Inseong. Inseong might be a good-for-nothing friend, but he was sure that he made him worry for him the whole day. 

Hwiyoung hopped off from the jet ski and extended his hand to help Taeyang get off and mouthed ‘thanks’. 

“Let’s hurry back. Your manager has been calling me nonstop and you still haven’t packed! We need to catch our fli-“ 

Inseong kept on nagging at Taeyang, but the latter’s mind was too accupied to pay his words attention. He promised to himself that he’ll apologize and make it up to Inseong while heading back. But for that very moment, his eyes were all on Hwiyoung.

A tear wanted to escape, but he ought not to, for he doesn’t want to remember Hwiyoung in blur. 

Taeyang tried his best to smile. He tiptoed to reach Hwiyoung’s cheek for a light peck. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you.” 

He has a lot more to say than just a simple thank you and how much fun he had, but his throat was exceptionally dry. 

“You’ll come back, right?” 

Taeyang may have made a lot of bad decisions in his life, but going to Hanateina Island and meeting Hwiyoung was definitely not one of them. 

“As long as there’s someone who’s willing to wait, I’ll come back… for good.”

_Thank you, for showing me things I’ve never seen before, for making me laugh, for taking care of me, for making me feel special, and for making me realize that I deserve to be happy. For making me feel that I deserve someone who makes me feel loved, all in just a short amount of time. Thank you for spending your time with me._

“I will,” Hwiyoung pulled Taeyang and hugged him tightly.

_And being wrapped in your arms, I knew that I’ve finally made a right decision._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this out of impulse and also I’m not a writer or anything so I’m sorry in advance!
> 
> I’m thinking of doing a sequel for this but HAHAHAH IRDK
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving comments! Or through my twitter/cc: brainseongs
> 
> SCREAM HWITAE WITH ME HAHAHAHA  
> -nikki🍠


End file.
